


The End of the World

by SailorCallisto



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AT - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Dark, F/F, HaruMichi, Holy Grail, Lemon, Sailor Mars - Freeform, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Venus - Freeform, TWT, The End of the world, Yuri, black pegasus - Freeform, sailor jupiter - Freeform, sailor mercury - Freeform, sailor neptune - Freeform, sailor saturn - Freeform, sailor uranus - Freeform, the crystal carillion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCallisto/pseuds/SailorCallisto
Summary: Haruka awakens one day to find Michiru fading from sight with the last words on her lips telling of The End of the World. With only the clues given by the precognitive dreams that have plagued them, Haruka must go on a mission to steal the Holy Grail and the Crystal Carillon from Sailor Moon, simultaneously wrangling her loyalties with a mysterious Black Pegasus- Thanatos- in order to save Michiru from a 1000 year sleep. If failed, this could mean the end of dreams, the end of memories, the end of love- The End of the World.





	1. Chapter 1

Michiru's delicate body curled and pressed against Haruka's, nestling her nose between her shoulder and breast where each purring breath sent chills racing down her spine. Their bare legs delved into one another, grazing to create a glorious warmth and sweat that beaded in the creases of their skin. Haruka pulled the smaller girl closer, wrapping one arm around her tiny waist and loving the feel of their touching bodies- every ridge in her spine crawling up to greet a mass of beautiful aqua hair. Fingering the tendrils, they looked like the turbulent sea before dusk when the golden rays slanted against each roiling wave, the same shade that nothing except that natural counterpart could replicate.

Beautiful.

Haruka tried to make out her soft features through the weighted darkness, barely seeing the smoldering lashes, their shade competing with even the night, caressing her cheek. Her sculpted lips were swollen and bruised from their vehement kisses, looking so, so very delicious. Extending her neck, Haruka nuzzled Michiru's nose and tilted it upward, their lips connecting like a magnet. The taste was familiar as her tongue skirted around the tender skin- one that was indescribable, one that only she would know.

Beautiful.

Michiru groaned, her eyes roaming beneath her lids and lips yanking apart as another whimper escaped. Haruka loosened her grip on the girl's thin shoulders that quivered like a broken bird's, the muscles becoming taut. Tracing her cheekbone, the finger crossed the path of a tear that forged a lonely trail from the corner of her eye and sparkled in the darkness. Her heart twanged like an elastic band, concern stiffening Haruka's entire body as her eyes sharpened to lock on Michiru's despairing face.  
"Michiru," She breathed, the heat of her own breath reflecting off their sweat-soaked skin. Michiru did not stir, her face screwing up in pain. Every breath was laced with pain until it turned into great gasps for air and making her limbs spasm. "Michiru!" Haruka sat up, the sheets slipping off of her bare body and allowing the cool air to creep inside. Only when she hoisted the girl on her lap did Michiru's eyes fly open to greet her partner’s mere inches away- for a second, her eyes turned a milky white, the blood vessels darkening around the edges as if they were to pop. Haruka jerked back in surprise, fumbling at the skin around the back of her neck as a wash of icy fear cascaded.  
In a half a second, the look was gone, replaced with shining, Mediterranean orbs- confused and slightly fearful. Haruka's widened eyes squinted in concern yet found relief at the sight of Michiru's perplexed expression. 

"What's wrong?" Each word was slightly slurred, her heavy lids blinking slowly as if trying to clear away the lasting residue of sleep. Eyes flitting across the room, she surveyed their erotic position and gave a sly grin, raising a hand and planting it between Haruka's breasts to pull her closer. Haruka knotted her lips, not in the least opposed to the idea yet slightly unsettled by the previous occurrence.

"Wait, Michiru. You were seizing up and... your eyes were… " She trailed off as the pixie-like woman cocked her head, eyebrows knitting. Then, realization dawned over and she pecked the side of Haruka's jawline, a grin slanting across her face.

"It was just a dream." Her voice picked up on its coherent elegance once again, the words tumbling musically in the fleeting space between them. Still, it was not convincing enough.

"Nothing is 'just a dream' anymore. You of all people should know that by now." Haruka's resonant voice turned stern, breaking through the tender wall of whispers and bubbly kisses. It was difficult to see through the veil of night but Michiru's eyes turned hard in resignation as if waiting for her to say that.

"I was burning." Her voice cracked to reveal the fear buried under the courageous facade. Haruka refused to react although her grip on the naked girl tightened, heart thrumming faster than ever as their eyes aligned. "Fierce flames that even my sea could not extinguish. You were there too- Uranus I mean- and as you attacked the fire, you began to burn and-" Her voice reached its breaking point and Michiru flung both arms over Haruka's shoulders, pressing their bodies together until they both collapsed backward. Bouncing slightly on the springs of the twin bed, the blonde's fingers traced up her body until it reached her face where tears did not hesitate to fall. Lips stretched tightly over clenched teeth, thin shoulders shaking uncontrollably at every sob. It was almost too painful to gaze into such a horrified expression cast onto such a beautiful face.

Michiru fervently combed through Haruka's unruly blonde hair, letting her hand brush against suffused cheeks to leave traces that echoed the touch with chills. As if simply trying to make sure everything was not simply sleep playing it's infuriating tricks, she crawled her treacherously slender fingers over Haruka's thighs, until Haruka’s hips buckled. She gasped, combatting it by nibbling ardently went to her already bruised lips and down feverish necks, their legs entwining to the point that they would never break free. The blonde tried to steady the girl above with even breaths, not giving her the satisfaction of the whimper that taunted as she felt a nipple caress her own. Haruka pressed the girl closer, squeezing the wriggling arms and locking their legs until neither of them moved. Michiru relented however reluctantly, easily burying herself in the forceful embrace. It was only a couple seconds before a warm tear fell from aqua eyes onto the pulsing temple of the navy colored ones, an aching yearning almost tangible within each hitching breath.

"Shhh..." Haruka breathed, thumbs massaging Michiru's shoulder to hold her still. Their eyes met, hers glittering like starlights from the pooling tears in her lashes. "Focus on the present. You're okay, I'm okay, we're okay." Her shuddering breath was punctuated with the near hyperventilating intakes of breath- not sure from whose lungs each heady breath swelled from. Michiru shook her head in despair, aqua locks whipping across both of their faces.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're just as scared as I am." Shifting positions slightly, she rolled to the side so her head rested on Haruka's chest, the rest of her body curling up like a cat before a fire. Everything stilled for a moment, the air cooling several degrees before she gathered the courage to speak again. 

"Of course I'm scared, how could I not be? Not once have you been wrong about your predictions." She shuddered, the entire bed vibrating although the tiny girl above refused to move. "Hey, have we ever lost a battle?" It was supposed to be rhetorical but Michiru nodded her head, hair splaying all across the blonde's chest. 

"We both died." 

"That was just a little miscalculation on our part." Haruka excused the comment with a playful nip to her ear, a wry smile jaggedly crossing her lips. "As Guardians, we shouldn't be surprised, this must just be another foolish enemy with another ridiculous plan to take over the world. That's assuming it's anything at all." Her voice turned husky from exhaustion, a yawn threatening. Michiru let out a watery giggle, her sarcastically drolling tone lightening the situation considerably.

"I've never heard you sound so optimistic. You're almost starting to sound like Usagi-chan." 

"I've never heard you sound so pessimistic. You're starting to sound like me." 

Silence. Suddenly, the steady ticking of the clock in the corner felt as if it were a bomb about to blow, the faint rumble of the AC no longer simply white noise. Michiru seemed to be holding her breath, although they were close enough that Haruka could feel the rapping of her quickening heart. No more words were spoken, and soon the room was as quiet as the thoughts of a severed head. After a couple minutes of silence, Haruka was sure Michiru was asleep by the rhythmic heaves of breaths, the heavy weight of her hand rested upon her disheveled hair going limp. Although just as Haruka’s mind began to slip into the comforts of unconsciousness, she felt a single tear drop from above and trace a cold trail down her bare shoulder. 

The sea was alive as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothingness. No feelings except for vacant fear. No words except the silent screams of agony. No sensations except the suffocating heat the pressed from all angles.

Then the world split its seams.

Pain beyond human comprehension. In every direction was a great wall of flames, tinged with blue at the roots as they licked upward and touched the never ending ceiling. Not an inch of air seemed to exist, the swaths of fire eating every last sign of oxygen that could have ever existed. White hot knives stabbed into every crevice of Sailor Uranus's body, scorching her skin until charred black, singing her insides until her mortal self crumbled. Her own screams were inaudible over the deafening roar of the inferno, the throes too great to comprehend why her life hadn't been eaten up completely by now- yet a merciful death would not arrive.

A scream sliced jaggedly through the eternal regions of whatever level of Hell this was. The fires were nothing compared to the agony of hearing that voice- ethereally horrifying scream- Michiru.

Uranus mouthed Michiru's name- although no words emerged, for flames seared her tongue and left nothing but ashes where her throat would be. And somehow, life remained. Another shriek pierced the suffocating air around and as some form of Uranus collapsed causing sparks to fly in all directions as darkened flecks within the flying flames.

Crouched in a carpet of nearly opaque ochre was Michiru- no, Sailor Neptune- writhing and convulsing as the crimson flames leapt, singing her skirt and scalding the skin beneath till black. Her screams seemed to come from every direction, becoming horribly distorted to the point until it resembled a thousand demons pleading for release from eternal torture. Uranus tried to scream her name, but found herself unable to cry out or even move the blackened fingers that crumbled to dust.

The last thing she saw was Neptune turn her beautiful head of aqua locks, diving directly into Haruka's soul. Behind the facade of the fearless warrior, duty bound Sailor Uranus and directly into the heart of Haruka Tenoh- the broken child who cried every night without a voice, the terrified girl who tried to run from destiny. Milky white eyes with pulsing red veins pierced into that tender spot of weakness- this was not Michiru, this could not be Michiru. A sound ripped from her parted lips, a screech that echoed a despair as seven haunting words poured from not only her lips but were etched directly in her possessed eyes:

'This is The End Of The World.'


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka awoke with a start, her heart already beating vigorously as if she had just finished a marathon. The singe of ash seemed to linger on her lips with its bitter tang, the memory on the edges of slipping away although the stark reality of the sheets and Michiru right beside her was already too prominent. Her hand crept on its own accord, crawling beneath the sheets with a distant heaviness as if detached, finally finding the soldier of the sea's limp hand. Icy to the touch, it seemed to radiate a chill from within her veins. Haruka released the hand, groggily propping herself up with a single elbow- glancing at the clock reading 1:49.

"I'm gonna go turn up the heater, it's damn cold in here." She intoned, stifling a yawn as she pried off the sticky sheets and glancing to the side. Michiru lay prone on her back, her visage peaceful as ever, however... On alert within a half a second, a trickle of ice running down her back as the befuddlement of sleep yanked loose. Michiru was now fully clothed in her sailor suit which consisted of a thigh-high cyan skirt, a white armor covering her upper body to meet a turquoise bow. Beneath the covers, the faint outline of ankle boots could be seen. In the opposite hand that wasn't laid across her chest was the talisman mirror- its surface shining like the void of space, glinting at tiny stars in the distance.

Haruka threw herself onto the bed, not even giving time to catch a breath before furiously bouncing on the springs of the bed.

"Mich-Neptune! What the-"

Neptune's eyes fluttered open completely devoid of emotion as if still asleep. As in the nightmare, the back of her head- red veins bulging through the glaze painted thickly over the sockets. A wisp of air escaped her sculpted lips, one almost opaque like the bloom of dye as they spiraled downward in water. With almost psychotic aspect, Haruka shook the seemingly hollow bones of her slender shoulders, muttering curses and apologies as the seemingly possessed Michiru Kaioh began to fade.

It started with the tips of her fingers and toes, ascending to the thinner sections of her body and working its way up. Still, she did not stir a single minor muscle. At this point, Haruka scooped up the girl's thin self and cradled the tiara donned head, voice straining curses until it was almost unintelligible. Neptune's form flickered out of sight like television static, at every twitch of opacity getting lighter and less visible. Even her skin was becoming frigid to the touch.

"No, no, no no! No! NO!" Shaking the frail body, Haruka fervently glanced around the room for wherever the transformation stick had ended up in this cluttered dorm. Although in Sailor Uranus form, there was nothing different to be done. "Wait, Neptune!" Her voice broke in desperation, breaths knotted in the back of her throat. Suddenly, the guardian's jaw began to creak open, possibly from the jolts back and forth in hope of awakening. Haruka stopped abruptly, searching frantically the deathly pale face for any sign of life- still as white as an eggshell and eyes lacking awareness, yet somehow Michiru was still within.

"Haru-" She began, words stunted as if her inner mouth was swollen. "Ka?"

"Michiru, oh God..." Her wild eyes locked on her partner's delicate features, palms kneading into the back of her head and neck. "What the hell...." The room was eerily silent for a couple horrifying seconds- clouded eyes seeming to take up the entire room with its dead stare.

"It hurts, it hurts so bad. Haruka, don't go. No, no-" She seemed to be seeing some hallucination or dream of sorts, her face screwing up in antagonizing pain and body stiffening. With a rapid glance behind, Haruka huddled closer, sandwiching Neptune's head between her hands and giving a single fearful gaze.

"Tell me, tell me. You need to keep speaking. Tell me!" Twisting the dark locks between two fingers, she tried to calm the both of them, although Neptune seemed beyond any sort of repair. Her gaping mouth began to hiss and an otherworldly voice emerged, nearly causing Haruka to fumble at her teetering grip.

"The Crystal Carillion, you need to find the Crystal Carillion." At intervals between words, fragments of Michiru's lovely cadence could be heard. She gasped for air like a dying fish, eyes roaming beneath half-closed lids. Kicking the pillow aside, Haruka frenetically made space on the tiny bed, laying the wheezing body onto the cleared spot where every inch of the fading body could be seen.

"Tell me more, more."

"...The pegasus..." Beneath glazed eyes, there was a spark of Michiru- one pure her. It ignited Haruka with blinding rage although this was not the time for anger. Snatching Neptune's fading hand, Haruka's trembling fingers found the meshy skin and dug her fingers with a bit more force than necessary. There, that's where the pulse should be- that is where it should be- that's where it should be.

"Haruka..." Her heart beat like a hummingbird, too fast to even feel. In fact, maybe both of their pulses had stopped. Sailor Neptune's voice was now laced with tenderness, the spark of blue no longer remaining visible as her body dwindled, the solidity in her hand now evanescing away. Haruka brushed a kiss against the back of her hand, lips nearly passing through the translucent skin. The mirror slipped from the limp fingers to clatter on the floor- stars continuing to blink merrily above. Just as Michiru melted away, a crazed grin stretched like putty from her sculpted lips, a mixture of bird crowing and her withering elegance combining to form the seven dreaded words. "This is The End Of The World."


	4. Chapter 4

No.

No.

No.

"NO!" Haruka shrieked gutturally, her vision not even having the courtesy to turn red, blocking out the devastatingly empty space on the pure white sheets. Sheets still slightly wrinkled, everything was as if nothing had happened- the only difference being the blankets that crumpled at the foot of the bed. Shouldn't there be something more than silence? More than the still air that choked the room with its utter normalcy? More than the dry eyes that stung bitterly in her mouth? More than the void that death wrought upon such a magnificent soul?

Right now, the lack of something beautiful was more prominent than the beauty itself.

That was not okay.

"NO! NO!" Haruka's disbelieving tone was laced with anguish as she thrust her fist upon the empty spot until her knuckles bled, leaving traces of stark red upon the fabric. The shrieks sliced through the air as if hot butter and twisted angrily as it shattered in devastation. "Not again- She can't be gone again- Not again-" The punches to the mattress weakened as the reality dumped its gruesome load directly into the center of Haruka's demolished self-control.

She hardly felt herself move, only the distant throb of blistered knuckles and carpet threads between bare toes. Her vision sank as head rolled upward, dizziness leaving every particle of her being in a constant state of disarray. Haruka was partially aware that she was digging through a closet, emerging a thin fabric that felt right against her skin. Out of breath, the entire scene wobbled unsteadily, heart jumping as fast as the fingers that grappled at a mustard colored blazer dangling like a spectral form in the darkness. Night was black charred remains, feeling increasingly darker with every second another dark veil fluttered over the already obscured scene. The comprehension of the situation was soon snuffed out by fear.

Michiru was gone.

Michiru was gone.

Michiru was gone.

That was the only solid thought that ran like a broken record through Haruka's mind, foraging into her brain yet still unable to understand it. After every repeat, another word would heal the gash it had ripped, filling her with dizzying comfort.

No.

That was all it took to stop Haruka in her tracks in a bout of emotions. That word held too much negative meaning. It was the one that she had used to deny their loyalties, the word that had attempted to stop Uranus's suicide, the one that had almost halted Neptune from dying. And now it was the only thing that could offer hope.

Haruka gritted her teeth and clenched the fabric tight in her sweaty palm. Carefully, she caught the frenzied emotions and bundled them into an iron box, sewing the edges shut with chain and topping it off with a deadbolt. Forcing the rapid breaths to slow, her vision warped as the intake of air stagnated. Haruka staggered to the bed and collapsed into the hard mattress, her fingers blindly scrabbling at the spot where Michiru had vanished. Michiru would have been calm if their roles were reversed. Haruka stared unblinkingly at a wrinkle in the cloth and tried to sort through the looping thoughts.

Something about the end of the world- maybe Michiru being gone would mean the end of the world.

A sob broke in the back of her throat, causing her whole body to let out an involuntary shudder of fear. This had happened before: Michiru had been shot by Eudial's talisman gun, her body lying bloody and leaking life right before Uranus's eyes. She had been gone then and in the end- they were reunited. Usagi-chan had arrived and killed off the enemy, redeeming The Holy Grail and transforming into Super Sailor Moon. That was it. Usagi-chan had The Holy Grail. Neptune had said something about The Holy Grail and a pegasus seconds before death- and they were all there within Haruka's reach.

That was ridiculous, she couldn't simply waltz into Usagi-chan's home and steal the most valued possession to ever be created on earth. No Messiah nor Super Sailor Moon was there to wield its power, without them, it was simply another extravagantly decorated cup. A pegasus?

Haruka internally scoffed.

How the hell was that supposed to help? Pegasus was just another kid's story full of rubbish and lies about how a reality could be. And yet again, she remembered hearing tales of Sailor V around the time she had entered high school- that had simply been another false reality. Here she was, a Sailor Guardian and trying to sort out a vanishing girlfriend and how to steal The Holy Grail. With a sigh, Haruka curled herself tighter on the bed and drew up her fist. The material was gritty and thin, guessing by its circular shape along with the many wrinkles looping its full-length: it was a scarf. Smothering her nose in the textile, she inhaled until her head swam with the scent of sea, salt, and roses- Michiru's scent, Sailor Neptune's scent.

Why couldn't the whole world smell like this?

Closing eyes was not a lot different from opening them at night time. Now the white lining was not visible over every object, now her eyes didn't burn from withheld tears, now it was possible that Michiru was still peacefully sleeping in the empty space.

Find The Holy Grail, some pegasus... and let herself out?

Haruka went from lying prostrate on the bed to frantically yanking a bra over her head within 0.3 seconds. Snatching up the chiffon scarf and the mustard blazer, she made sure that the familiar weight of the transformation stick was still tucked in the pocket. A warmth blossomed from the tips of her fingers after coming in brief contact with the bulbous crest of the stick, an inkling of courage seeping into her body.

This was just another tedious mission against another ridiculous enemy- nothing to fear, nothing abnormal.

Except this time, she was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The night sky saturated in stars behind the veil of smog... Echoes of a train in the distance... Silence pressing that conspicuously lacked Michiru's silvery voice... Everything around becoming a blur of bold lines of determination speckled in bouts of overwhelming pain.

The remaining white moon that peeked from behind the camouflaged trees... The rays of moonlight brimming over the windows of her Ferrari. And in that moment with her hands clutching to the wheel till knuckles turned white, stepping on the gas with every ounce of power, and a throbbing chest- Haruka felt like the wind. An ultra-high-speed world. That is the one space that's just hers where she could become a wind more beautiful, stronger than anything.

Yet now was not a time to reminisce- there were things to be stolen and girlfriends to be saved.

Soon enough, she reached the highway, refusing to stop for signs of stoplights while nobody was on the road. The reflective tape that lined the road glinted up at her to create a hypnotic line, breaking off as the speedometer ticked its way up to 85 kilometres per hour. Still, it wasn't fast enough. All of the past memories of motorsports rushed back in an overwhelming swoop of bittersweet nostalgia, the memories of her time on the dusty racetrack falling into place. Her foot pressed on the gas until it was nearly flat on the ground and the muscles began to ache. Yet Haruka kept her eyes firmly set upon the sign that reflective blue sign in the distance- Azabu-Juban district, Minato, Tokyo.

Haruka bit her lip, still not fully comprehending the situation through a hazy layer of exhaustion and yearning. She didn't even quite know exactly what she was going to do once she got to Usagi-chan's house. After a couple sharp turn and ignoring of flashing stoplights and reflecting stop signs, Usagi-chan's house loomed ahead- the knowledge that that simple townhouse held the most powerful objects ever created made the entire situation feel far darker than it should.

Haruka pulled up in the center of the street, even her practised hands trembling too intensely to attempt parallel parking. The Ferrari egged on, nearly passing the familiar house that was even recognizable in the near-pitch blackness. A red, textured roof appeared navy, the many windows casting what would have been an honest vibe although it would be the ideal place to spy in the heart of the night. White slats jutted from the walls, greeting an occasional vine that spiderwebbed it way across the sill gardens and spreading it's suction cupped tendrils across the surface of the glass. In the very top window that poked like a chimney from the roof, a warm glow emitted its incandescent light- tiny as a firefly- yet comfortingly intense.

It was nearly impossible to pinpoint what exactly could be done. Transform? Stay mortal? Use stealth? Blow up the place? Tell Usagi-chan?

No.

That was the one thing that could never be done. Usagi-chan would go on to tell the other annoying tag-alongs, then they would all try to help. Their version of helping would only get everybody hurt in the process...including Michiru.

"Michiru..." Haruka breathed, the name still sweet on her lips, trying convey the surge energy that that simple word canvassed. It was almost enough.

She found herself sliding from the front seat of the ferrari, the static clinging to her cotton pajamas and sending a sting of electricity every time her skin touched the fabric. The car door swung shut on its own, a bit loud for Haruka's taste although she knew from experience that not even a iron skillet to the head couldn't wake Usagi-chan. A swarm of bugs assaulted her face when passing beneath the streetlamp, but that was the only obstacle until reaching the front door which was most likely unlocked- knowing the Tsukino family. Yet even the most foolish of thieves knew that going through the front door was not the best idea.

Haruka pinched her lips until they felt stiff from lack of blood, anger and sadness and longing threatening to blur all logic. Yet blowing things up or gassing her princess's house is not something that Michiru would willingly do. She would use stealth, silence, and a bit of deception to get past this. And right now, Michiru was the only solution.

Unconsciously stuffing her hands in the left pocket, Haruka emerged gripping the transformation stick. The base was cobalt blue and reflective, topped with three-fourths of a globe to represent her guardian planet: Uranus. A yellow band looped around the bulbous top to imitate one of the upright rings. This would be the first time she hadn't transformed with Michiru at her side- Haruka without Michiru was flame without kindling, snowflakes in the desert, a tempest without a sea.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Haruka stage-whispered, a cloud of white steam emitted into the frosty air. "Make Up!"

There was a whirl of fiery light that only she could see, swirling around her now bare body with arms crossed over her chest. Closing her eyes, she felt the sting as the sparks gently laid down the base of her fuku, its patchy bursts morphing into silky material that slid smoothly over every curve. Then came the skirt which sent a mixture of flames and icy air billowing uncomfortably up her thighs from the lack of cover. The weight of a bow settled on her chest and a single earring popped through the earlobe, leathery boots covering toes. Molten gold melded over her forehead, a sapphire forming in the center of the tiara to mark the end of the transformation.

Uranus stood stock still, trying to become invisible and touch the wind. Extending her senses into the very air around her, she felt the fingers of turbulence that whipped across unseen valleys, rippling grasses, stirring oceans, capsizing vessels, and shaping the very stone that made up this Earth. Grasping that power, she captured the utter beauty and power that it held- letting it fill her with its ethereal magnificence. There was the glow of light, a burst of ice, fire, lightning, and a haunting mystery that spread from each of their respective homes.

The stupor vanished, leaving Uranus feeling empty again yet somewhat revived by the punch of magic. Fingers of life that sped around Earth were no longer attached, the bonds untied, strings cut, and a feeling of sadness shadowing the euphoria. Because in that time, the sea appeared to be gone, absent, vanished. Its waters still thrashing as always yet its heart had been removed. Sirens songs no longer reached mortal ears, the vast power no longer associated with the vigorous waves. 

The sea was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

The top floor of the Tsukino house appeared to be nothing special at first glance- at night, and through a musty window while precariously balancing on the slick, tin roof. One of Uranus’s heels was jammed in the gutter which anchored her in place, balanced enough to locate the dim light that was emitted from the room, yet not enough to actually see past the crisp reflections. Bunny printed curtains were partially drawn over the edges of the window, pooling at the bottom as if uncaring of whether they blocked out the sunlight or not.

With an aggravated grunt, she yanked down the overly feminine skirt which barely reached past her crotch, trying to shield from the chilling winds that bit at her exposed thighs. If the skirt had been any shorter, it could be more useful as a headband.

“Damn!” Uranus muttered into the night, cursing at the realization that the guttered heel was trapped between the strainer wire and the metal. Her face screwed up in irritation that built up as the other velvet boot slid out from beneath Uranus’s hip. As it slipped, the rest of her body smacked into the roof as well, most likely sending a trail of bruises blossoming on her backside.

It was a couple of minutes before finding herself inside the house, the process filled with obscenities, mild crashes from the tin roof, a soaking skirt, and a broken gutter. Thankfully, despite the noise- nobody seemed to have woken from their collectively inherited Tsukino trait of sleeping like the dead. Uranus easily slipped her slender body through the cracked window, shivering hands collecting reddened impressions as they gripped the windowsill. There was a faint clatter as her lanky legs met the wood floor. Uranus cringed, forcing herself to pause before continuing- yet far less noisily.

The first thing she noticed was the soothing warmth of the house, skin soaking in the air eagerly in response to the drastic change in temperature. A musty scent emanated from the floorboards to signify that this was a relatively old house, not surprising by the creak at every step. Uranus leaned against the stiff plastic that framed the window, her eyes widening and breaths quickening no matter how hard she tried to keep still.

This was the little brat’s bedroom.

A mass of bubblegum-pink hair could be seen, half buried beneath the covers of the twin bed tucked in the corner of the room. Sheets bobbing with every measured breath, seemingly not have moved an inch- she was definitely asleep. Uranus slowly exhaled, a fine mist steaming her vision momentarily as the two stormy-blue eyes wandered over the scene. Of course, it was too dark to see much else except for the wooden chest propped beneath the moonlight lit window, and a warm light that cast its soft rays over Chibiusa’s sleeping form. That had to be it. The Crystal Carillon.

And yet this was too simple.

Uranus crept forward, nerves buzzing with anticipation as she locked her eyes to the firefly glow that emanated from the bedside table- drawing her in like a moth to flame. The floorboards squeaked slightly, the sound of wood against wood painful to the ear as well as causing the pink lump to stir. Now, her slender fingers were only a couple feet away. Over a stack of papers and a couple of strewn clothes. There it was. The Crystal Carillion’s warm handle against the pads of Uranus’s greedy fingers, the faintly pulsing light painful to look at directly. Heart now throbbing like timed punches to the gut, she was sure that anybody could hear its patter.  
“MRRROOWWW!!!!!!”

Claws slashed down Uranus’s face, the world turning into a burst of reds and oranges as an animal scrabbled for purchase- on her beautiful face. Staggering backward, she brought her hands up in attempt to pry whatever writhing animal had chosen that precise moment to assault. There was a scream, and the shuffle of papers beneath velvet heels, causing the goddess of the wind to collapse backward and crash into the edge of the mahogany chest.

“BLOODY HE-” Uranus’s scream was muffled as a fuzzy paw slipped into her mouth, the other three tangled in her hair. On the edges of her vision where the mass of black fur was not obscuring her vision, the room lit up- light bulbs flickering slightly before remaining at a steady glow. The animal became immobile, claws still digging at the tender skin of her scalp even as Uranus desperately tried to pry the animal off, merely causing more pain. 

“Luna! Don’t!” Came a pouty voice from the corner of the room. Chibiusa’s words were smothered in confusion and fear that must have echoed throughout the entire house. Uranus winced, lifting a sweaty hand to move what must have been Luna from her face. She never got the chance, because the other elbow gave way, causing her head to smack into the chest, stars floating in and out of sight and her consciousness became fuzzy.

There was a dissonant thumping of footsteps on the stairs. Two chubby hands easily plucked Luna from the warrior’s stance upon her head, a babyish face swimming into view from a couple feet above. A couple pink strands of hair tickled the guardian’s face, causing irritation to rise beyond the initial fear of discovery.

“Sailor Uranus?” Her turned-up nose wrinkled in disgust, fear vanishing within seconds. “The last time I saw you, you were dead.”

Uranus grunted, swatting away the hair and sitting upright, still too dizzy to do much more that stare in disdain at the offspring. Chibiusa didn’t bother to help her sit up, rather, dropping the squirming Luna on her lap where nails bit into the near-bare skin.

“Chibiusa-chan?” The whiny pitch of Usagi-chan’s voice made everybody turn their attention to the groggy girl who clutched the banister. A flashlight was in one hand, it's useless beams flitting around to finally reach the dazed expression of the guardian. Usagi drew back slightly in surprise.

“Sailor Uranus?” She cocked her head with a languid grin, the messy strands of ankle length hair touching the dusty floor of the attic. Uranus had to admit that Usagi-chan was very cute when sleepy- flushed cheeks spattered with freckles, blond hair let down, and baggy pajamas that hid the chubbiness around her middle. The transformation brooch was as always- firmly fastened to her chest, looking slightly odd at the moment. As the flashlight focused directly into the night-adjusted eyes of Uranus, wincing and yanking her from the stupor. “Well if it's just you, I’m going back to bed.”

With a yawn, Usagi-chan lethargically turned around, the flashlight nearly slipping from her hand, dropping it as Luna let out a protesting.

“Usagi-chan! You can’t just leave!” The cat leaped from Chibiusa’s cradling arms, landing on the floor with a faint thump.

“No, no, no! It's okay, Usagi-chan.” Uranus’s hand shot out towards the coal-black cat, causing the blonde to happily face the steps again. “You go get some sleep.”

“NO!” Luna’s voice overpowered all, the commandeering tone enough to halt any of them in their tracks. She stepped forward, the crescent mark on her head glowing angrily. “Sailor Uranus, please explain your intentions. I heard you banging around on the roof. Next time you’re committing a robbery, I suggest a bit more stealth protocol.”

The cat stepped forward, whiskers twitching in annoyance and eyes glowing as threatening as a kitten’s could. Usagi yawned, head lolling on the banister. Chibiusa merely stared up accusingly at the stuttering guardian with those demon red eyes.

“I-it was just a-” Uranus let out a growl from the back of her throat, internally cursing her overly-lanky legs for getting in the way of stealth. Her mind raced as Luna seemed to raise her eyebrows like a parent waiting for some lame excuse. “I wasn’t stealing.” She clarified trying to stay calm although this was way out of her comfort zone.

I should have just blown up the house in the first place.

“Neptune had a premonition and I wanted to make sure my princess was safe.” The words were carefully chosen, making sure to see the flush on Usagi-chan’s cheeks as she said ‘princess.’ Luna was not convinced.

“It has never been the Outer Senshi's nature, particularly your own, to show any interest in a single human’s safety.” The prompt made Uranus’s skin run cold, chills racing down her arms as she addressed their group as that coldhearted. Usagi-chan’s simpering smile vanished, replaced with boredom.

“I thought you would have preferred us to be more… sympathetic… towards the others.” Uranus clenched her hands, lips curling as the lies graced her tongue. She could not seem to be able to look into the ferocious, slit-pupil eyes of the cat with the now flattened ears. “You’ve always been a supporter of kindness- maybe you the one who's changed.”

“Alright then, if you’ve changed so much, explain why you were so intent on getting your hands on the Crystal Carillon.”

“NO!” Chibiusa’s squeal surprised them all. She had been keeping so quiet. “You were trying to steal my Heli- I mean- my Crystal Carillon?!” The babyish expression knotted angrily, pouty lips turning into a snarl.

“Hey! I never-” Uranus protested.

“Sailor Uranus,” Usagi began lethargically, her baby-blue eyes softening from sleepiness in that innocent, too pure way that was utterly irresistible. “You said she knew something. Where’s Sailor Neptune?”

No.

Uranus felt her face drain, a coldness flooding her chest until it hurt. The pain was just now starting to seep in- devastation filling the void that once held her. And now this. This. Spoken from the very lips that Uranus had so regretfully kissed once. The irony stung like a white-hot knife.

Usagi blinked, concern crossing her expression at the sight of the guardian’s distant, too-pale visage.

“Mi- Neptune… she… um… ” Uranus’s nostrils flared, the reality crushing the train of thought. Luna slinked closer, tail twitching like the pendulum of a grandfather clock. Her time was limited. “Princess… I am so sorry.”

Uranus hardly got to see the expressions on Luna’s furry face before allowing her leg to swing out- suddenly grateful for its uncanny length. Her velvety ankle-boots collided with the cat’s soft underbelly, sending it sprawling across the room and knocking a stuffed bunny to the ground. The two other girls cried out, Chibiusa crossing her path to tend to Luna. She never got close, because Uranus scooped up the tiny girl with a single arm, her weight feeling like empty air.

“Chibiusa!” Usagi gasped, eyes bright with terror and darting between the thrashing daughter and wounded cat. The Guardian tried to seem threatening, instincts of battle causing her to forget about Neptune momentarily.

“Space Sword!” Uranus bellowed, loud enough for them all to hear. There was a flash of blinding strobe light, hissing like water in flames- then all was still. In one arm was the now stilled bubblegum pink head, legs uselessly pounding into her captor’s calves, in the other hand was the infamous space sword. Glinting dangerously in the moonlight, its glassy blade crept closer to the thin neck of Chibiusa whose eyes had turned into blood red saucers.

“Usagi-chan,” Uranus muttered softly- too soft that it almost sucked away the tension trying to be portrayed. Her hand began to tremble so she gripped the hilt tighter in attempt to hide the wash of fear. She knew she would never have enough courage left in her to kill the girl, even wound such a brat. Yet Usagi would never know that. “Give me your transformation brooch.”

“No! No! Chibiusa… “ Usagi whimpered, tears beading in those beautiful eyes as they traveled past the guardian’s steely grip. She looked defeated, fingers releasing the flashlight until it fell on the floor with a sturdy clunk. The other hand began to trace around the edges of the brooch before prying it from the fleece and stepping forward hesitantly.

Uranus licked her dried lips, jutting her chin to signal towards the free hand where the elbow looped around Chibiusa’s neck. Usagi clenched her teeth and dropped the heart-shaped compact into the beckoning palm, turning away swiftly to hide the sniffle.

“Uranus, please let her go.” She pleaded after flipping around again, a trail of tears marring splotchy cheeks. Chibiusa shifted slightly and Uranus gripped tighter, pressing the cold metal deeper into the imprinted skin, the sword edging closer to the tiny girl’s neck.

“Not until you give me the Crystal Carillon.”

“But-”

“Have you seen your daughter bleed?”

This almost caught Usagi by surprise, her breath hitching as she watched Chibiusa shake her odango head desperately, beginning to protest. 

"I think I liked you better when you were dead." the tiny girl whimpered. Uranus stiffened her jaw at the comment and raised her eyebrows. I think I’d like you better like that too.

“Please Uranus. Whatever it is, we can help you.” Usagi complied, sucking in a breath and taking the glowing object haltingly.

“No, this is complicated enough as it is.” Uranus pinched her lips tightly, hating to see the look of betrayal grace Usagi’s innocent features. The ribboned-wrapped handle looped around the outstretched finger, the light swaying along with the bell. “Thank you.” Uranus allowed cooly. Her grip loosened from around Chibiusa’s neck and the captive crumpled to the ground- crawling away like a feisty, pink, beetle. She immediately took Luna into her arms and stroked the unconscious cat.  
“See you around.” 

Uranus spun the Carillon around her finger tauntingly, backing towards the window where moonlight slanted in. In one fluid motion, she slid the glass open and slipped through the crack- disappearing into the night with her prize.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I had a really bad cold kinda late at night, so if it's ridiculously stupid- blame the germs.

“Chibiusa…” The small girl peeked upward over the mass of black fur, wide red eyes glazed with indescribable emotion. Usagi, still tense from the recent encounter, crouched and laid a freckled hand on Luna’s stomach. “She’ll be fine. Luna is a tough cat and can handle a little kick. See? I can feel her waking up already.” 

The encouragements seemed to do nothing against the barrier of anger that Chibiusa had erected- angry tears welling in her eyes as she distractedly stroked the cat.  
“It's not just Luna, we can’t even get Peg- my attacks back. And we can’t transform!” The snarl morphed into a sob halfway through, sparkling tears wobbling from her eyelashes. Usagi turned away in thought. 

“Neptune. Uranus is always with Neptune. I’ve never seen them apart.” She murmured, blowing the bangs from her eyes with a huff. Fingers tracing lazy circles across the wood grain, the other clutching the spot where the transformation brooch once hung. “Maybe something is going on between them?” 

“That doesn’t matter! Uranus isn’t a very good liar and I could tell that she was telling the truth about Neptune. If she saw something, maybe Rei-chan did too!” Chibiusa’s face lit up in a sudden burst of hope. It seemed to be contagious because Usagi perked as well, the same warmth flooding throughout her chest as when Mamo-chan enters the room. But then again...this was Chibiusa’s idea...

“Why didn’t I think of that?” The blonde scowled, rising to her feet and fiddling with the communicator watch.

“I’m older than you. 901 plus five and a half months.”

Usagi guffawed, slapping Chibiusa’s shoulder before scooting away where the chubby arms couldn't reach. “Old maid!” 

 

**********************************************************************************************

 

Usagi was still sprawled on the wooden floor of the attic, trying to figure out how to use the communicator watch despite the fact that they had been using them all year. After finally figuring out that she had to press the only button on the side- a partial view of her friend’s surroundings were shown in a sliver of the watch-face.

“Rei-chan…” Usagi teased, recognizing the ceiling tiles of the bathroom. “I can see you bathing.” Her lie was not recognized immediately, although it did appear to wake most the other guardians who were all apparently asleep. Ami however was not, seeing as how a jiggling white light could be seen as her fingers flitted across the keyboard of her laptop. Her head of azure hair popped up first, a faint splashing heard in the one next to that. 

“Usagi-chan? What’s wrong? I’ll be right over.” Came Ami’s musical voice. 

“USAGI! ” That had to be Rei, her wet face taking up most of the screen with its flaming shade. “DON’T YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME WITH YOUR DAMN FABRICATIONS. IT'S ALMOST 3:00!” 

“Artemis, shut up. We’ll take a bath together in the morning.” A groggy Minako managed before a snore interrupted what must have been the cat’s protest- his pink nose nudging the communicator confusedly. 

Mako didn’t even bother to say anything, one half-closed, green eye staring dazedly into the screen and misting the surface with her hot breath. 

“Hi guys!” Usagi laid her head back on the wood floor again, too tired to do anything except for wave excitedly. “Uhh… Mamo-chan just got here and he’s gonna take us to Haruka-san’s apartment. Come on over when you're done with whatever you’re doing. Bye!” She fiddled with the button to turn it off, not understanding if it was meant to be turned or pressed. 

“No! Usagi-chan! Don’t go yet.” Ami gasped, a blue eye going wide in pleading. “What’s at Haruka-san’s apartment?” Mako groaned, the surroundings rotating as she rose from bed to transform. 

“Artemis… You’re starting to sound like Ami-chan. I don’t wanna study… ” Minako’s usually perky voice trailed off, causing Usagi to giggle hysterically- ignoring Ami’s question. 

“Usagi.” Rei snarled dangerously, the gurgling of the draining tub distorting her impatient tone. “Tell. Us. What. Is. Going. On.” The sternness seemed to sober Usagi in a heartbeat. “And Minako-chan.” She spoke sarcastically babyish before seamlessly morphing into a bellow. WAKE UP!” 

Minako’s sliver of the screen flipped up, heavy breathing echoing hauntingly from the speaker as she realized that it was her watch. “Hear, hear.” Chanted Mako groggily, three unenthusiastic claps resounding. 

“Okay, okay.” Usagi relented rolling her eyes nonchalantly. “So basically, Sailor Uranus broke into my house and tried to kill Chibiusa. She was all, ‘gimme that thing or I’ll blow the world up and kill you and everything.’ So then, I was like, ‘Wait what?’ Cause it looked like she was in a fight or something cause there were bruises all over her neck and stuff but I didn’t do anything. I couldn’t even transform anyway and it’s not like I could punch-” 

“There were bruises on her neck?” Minako began excitedly, suddenly fully awake. “Oh my God. They did the do!!!!” 

Ami sighed exasperatedly, “Not necessarily, that could mean any number of things from Usagi-chan’s less than comprehensive description.”

Rei let a low growl escape from the back of her throat, silencing everybody. “I will stalk over to your house in nothing but this underwear and rip your throat open with my teeth, set fire to your lower body, then dissect your brain until we know what the hell is going on. Then I will chop off your hair and use it to create a hammock for myself.” 

“In only your underwear you say?” Minako’s voice became sly. “Mind stalking over here tonight instead? I’ll help you wear out that hammock-” 

“I’m coming over.” Mako interrupted abruptly, “To Usagi’s house. Maybe Chibiusa or Luna can explain.” She corrected irritatedly when one of them giggled, Ami muttering ‘vulgar’ under her breath. There was a flash of green light that made Usagi have to squint at the fraction of the screen that Mako took up. “Jupiter Star Power!” She shouted, static rippling over as a perky tune began to play in the background, fingers of lightning exploding and booming as Mako transformed. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Minako grunted, the exhaustion seeping back into her voice. The others silently agreed, Minako being the first one to turn off their communicator to Usagi’s verbal dismay. 

“Awwwe...” She pouted, pressing the side button of the watch to power down “Venus’s transformation theme has always been my favorite.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Plu-san is important! The Inners find Neptune's Talisman mirror that dropped from her hands right before disappearing.  
> (Tbh, I'm kinda disappointed about this chapter. A lot had to be cropped, and yet it still feels like it's drawn out for too long. Please tell me what you think! Feedback is appreciated!)

It was a long trip. Too long for Mamoru’s taste, with seven people and two cats crammed into a tiny station wagon, driving at 3:00 in the morning to the apartment of a possible enemy. He was pretty sure he smelled blood by the time he pulled up in front of the skyscraper, meandering around the parking lot for a free space. 

Before the wheels even finished inching past the white lines, Mars flung open the door and nearly dented the modern van next to them. Fuming, she dragged Mercury out first who was muttering English vocabulary beneath her breath. Mako came next. She had been the moderator, using her strength to hold the others back from fighting and was completely fatigued. Both Usagi and Minako were still bickering- odango-head woken by the other blonde by a heel in the face. After nearly strangling Minako with her own hair, Minako had managed to use Venus Love Me Chain to wrap the writhing girl in a coil of the glowing chain. 

“Guys,” Mamoru placed his palms against each other in a mock prayer. “You need to get a grip. Mako, stop flexing your muscles in front of Ami. Minako, you are not dying, nor is it Ami's fault that you have a paper cut. And Usako, have you seen Chibiusa?”

The driver's seat rocked furiously, a spring twanging from the inside as a tiny girl squirmed from beneath. “Here!” Chibiusa waved a chubby fist in the air to signal for help. When nobody came, she grabbed hold of her mother’s twisted leg and used it to pull herself up to Usagi’s obvious distaste. 

They finally managed to compose themselves, all bindings removed and hair nooses untied. The four Senshi did their best to send a dramatic aura as they marched through the hallways- the front desk allowing them to pass through with hardly understandable instruction to Haruka’s apartment. Minako smirked at the desk manager’s stuttering, winking and receiving a tiny kick from Rei. 

The complex appeared to be painfully expensive- definitely one of the best in Tokyo. Widely spaced rooms, a private swimming pool, balconies that got larger at every floor. How Michiru and Haruka could possibly afford it was beyond Mamoru. Especially seeing how they got the top story and therefore the fanciest. After stepping from the elevator in a clump, they scoured the floor, finally reaching the door. A copper plate was screwed to the center of the wood, reading in engraved lettering:  
Tenoh Haruka  
Room 1127

In transparent turquoise ink, a faded name was handwritten: & Kaioh Michiru. 

“Is this it?” Mako muttered anxiously, tracing her fingers over the grain of the stained wood. Ami piped up, 

“Yes, room 1127 is what the manager said. Floor 22. She must have left in a hurry because the door is unlocked.” Her meek voice was hardly heard over the nervous grinding of someone’s teeth. The blue-haired girl pressed forward when nobody else did, composing her face into a neutral expression before pushing the door open with her boot. 

Mamoru held his arms to either side to hold back Usagi and Chibiusa who were craning their heads for a peek inside. Everybody else held perfectly still, their breaths either too shallow or heaving from fear. Inside, it was nearly pitch black- nobody came to answer even after Mamoru needlessly called within. Still, even as the others cautiously stayed behind, Usagi barged ahead through the empty doorway. Mamoru tried to protest but gave up within a second. Just as he was about to follow, there was a crash from within and a shriek of pain. 

“USAKO!” He barreled through the darkness until he spotted her form ducked in a crouch in the center of the room. Nobody was in sight. “Usako, I knew you shouldn't have. Where is she? Everybody, guard our backs!” 

“Mamo-chan,” Usagi whispered, her voice lively as ever as she patted him on the shoulder. “I think I just ran into the coathanger.” She stood, rubbing her head in annoyance yet perfectly fine. The spindly coat hanger was propped upright by Mako who was now groping at the walls for a light switch, finally happening upon one. As the two stood, the room was bathed in a smooth wash of light that illuminated every surface with the modern bulb’s warm glow. The first thing that Mamoru noticed was how… gold the room was. The curtains that obscured a large window were a rich midnight woven together with golden twine, the tiles and paint colors sharing the same color scheme. A depressing tone hung over the entire apartment that wasn’t only caused by the dark shades, but something more sinister that lay beneath the surface.  
There was a harsh giggle emitted from Minako, slicing the mood of the situation and turning it into a disturbing mixture of horror-comedy. It was not hard to tell what she was so happily appalled about for it was the most noticeable thing in the entire room. A bed was positioned in the far corner, pillows severely dented and bedsheets frozen in the act of tumbling to the floor. A faint swipe of liquid marred the snowy white sheets, mixing with the faint tinge of blood. Mamoru tried to look away but it was too late. He knew what had happened here- recently so it seemed. 

“Huh,” Usagi shrugged. “She must have been having a lot of nightmares to be rolling around so much.” From behind, Rei snickered behind her hand, Minako throwing back her head in laughter to muffle the disapproving mutters of Ami. 

“Alright, guys… “ Mamoru sighed, snagging ahold of the odango's pajamas to give her a secure hug. “Fighting and giggling may be your specialty but now, we’ve got to be quiet. Search for clues. We probably should look into Michiru-san’s room as-” 

“Mamo-chan?” A wispy voice piped up from the corner- Chibiusa. “Is this what they call the… um… “ Her hesitation left space for Usagi to stagger over the piles of crumpled clothing and to the other side of the disheveled bed where her daughter kneeled. Within seconds, the other guardians shoved their way through in attempt to see whatever it was. 

The mirror. Sailor Neptune’s Talisman mirror. Used for premonition, battle, and seeing into an individual’s past life- holding a power that only a true pure heart could possess. As each of their heads ducked over the reflective surface, an image flitted past. For each of the guardian’s, it was themselves, slightly older yet nonetheless the same. Mamoru’s envisioned a prince dressed in a crisp black tuxedo with razor-sharp shoulder pads, a blood red cape flowing elegantly behind him in the nonexistent breeze. His expression was fearless, eyebrows stitched low over his sunken eyes, searching, searching, searching for something that seemed to never arrive- love- and when it did, only to be killed by her own hand. 

Mamoru visibly winced as this image was portrayed- the memories washing back in a wave of anger and sadness as Usagi took the mirror into hand. Her beautiful face- it ignited fierce memories that begged to be experienced again, and again. Painful memories when the only chance to be together was through death, making the end of the Golden Age of the Silver Millennium. 

Usagi gasped, while Princess Serenity did not- her face in the mirror bearing a mournful smile of the deceased princess, eyes appearing almost silver as her hair. Before anybody could get a proper look, Usagi passed the mirror to Chibiusa, face contorting in an expression that he couldn’t quite read. 

“I’m not here. Is that cause I wasn’t born yet?” Chibiusa whined, eyes locked to the black screen that the reflective surface projected. 

“Yeah. But I think that also means that you are the only one who can see what the mirror is trying to say. Then the meaning isn’t clouded by our past lives.” Mars sounded so confident about this proclamation that Mamoru couldn’t help but to believe her. After all, she was the most experienced with the qualities of premonitive objects.  
“It's not doing anything though,” Jupiter commented monotonously. 

Mercury stepped forward, her fingers dangling down to brush the golden frame that curled around the edges like blackberry vines. “Maybe so… “ She spoke very slowly- unsure, her eyes glazing over in a permanently thoughtful expression. “But nothing is appearing. So if this is a talisman, it would make sense if only one of the holders of the talisman could wield it. The only other person who we can find and trust would be-”

Chibiusa gasped in delight. “Sailor Pluto!”


	9. Chapter 9

Arms flung over the roadside railing, Uranus fell to her knees in exhaustion. She had only gone a couple miles within ten minutes- far less than her usual rate. Yet while she sprinted across highways and over fences, that unfamiliar feeling of a weight tied to the bottom of her feet persisted. A burning in the back of her throat signaled the need for water while her lungs ached from a strain she didn’t know existed along with a bitter iron taste. The Guardian let her eyes fall shut, unable to suck in breaths fast enough to sate her greedy lungs. Sparks drifted behind her eyelids, nearly clouding her vision until the dizziness smothered her consciousness for a couple seconds. Even as her mind collapsed with her body, darkness saturating every crevice, one name still lingered in the foreground- 

Neptune. 

It had probably only been a couple of seconds of unconsciousness, seeing how the Crystal Carillon had not yet even reached the bottom of the hill. Yet the inferno that raged on the fringes of her memory was clear, remnants of the dream sticking fast to her mind. As the imprints of the stolen relic faded from her fingers, so did the fatigue and weariness that had come from the sprint. 

Uranus groaned, hating how weak she was feeling at the moment and desperately trying to regain the oncoming strength. As she feebly propped herself up, another throb was directed at her temples, stabbing painfully yet fading as the blood began to flow back. Running fingers through her windswept hair, she closed her eyes and listened to heartbeat drum methodically from within for at least another minute before fully regaining her train of thought. 

Now, what had Neptune said? 

Her musical yet strained voice was stuck on repeat, elliptical last words echoing hauntingly through Uranus’s foggy head. 

_“The Crystal Carillion, you need to find the Crystal Carillon.”_

“Check.” She spoke into the night, focusing her vision on the stars that saturated the night in distant lights. It was so peaceful right now, the grasses- however scratchy- tangled in her hair, body spread over the comfortably solid ground with the stars to keep her company. She could almost imagine Michiru’s slender, warm hand within her own, murmuring sweet nothings into one another’s ear in knowing that everything was fine as long as their hearts were in one another’s hands; feeling them go ba dum- ba dum- ba dum- ba dum into the sluggish pace of sleep. 

_“The pegasus ”_

Michiru’s tortured words broke through the thickening barrier of imaginings, Uranus’s eyes flicking open with tears already budding although she refused to let them fall. She eased down the hill to allow the stitch in her side fade, snatching up the heart-shaped object into her hand. It was definitely some sort of ultra-light metal from the texture and glint. Yet the base was far heavier, rocking on unused hinges to support the weight of two pink wings that extended from either side of the golden bell. 

A pegasus? 

The only thing that occurred to her was that useless creature that had responded to ChibiMoon’s pathetic pleas, some priest of Elesiwhateveritsname. But the only way of summoning that thing was to… 

Uranus sucked in a slow breath, releasing it as her eyes hardened in resignation. She stood reluctantly, spreading her legs and holding the object aloft into the whipping night air. 

“Pegasus, come out and… do your stuff.” She muttered, biting her cheek as she waited. When nothing happened, her fingers swatted at the base which swung hypnotically yet did nothing. 

“Fine!” Uranus threw back her head, clearing her throat to try again. This time, a bit more animatedly, even getting down on her knee and doing a one legged twirl to emulate the magic-driven dance of Sailor ChibiMoon. “Please Pegasus, protect everyone's dreams!” 

The ridiculous chant faded into the eerie stillness of nighttime silence descending upon the tiny roadside once again. Uranus’s face fell from its hopeful composition, eyes darting from side to side in wait for the imminent clopping of hooves. Yet it was only her and a whiff of white that trailed from her lips and ascending into the chilled darkness. 

“Damn!” She cursed, voice sounding far louder than it should have. “Come out of that damn French bell you little damfu-” 

_“Ruka,” Michiru used to scold. “You shouldn’t curse so much, you are a Sailor Guardian, not a drunken sailor.”_

_“Oh but aren't I?“ Haruka had retorted, slipping her fingers into her partner’s clenched fist. “Bobbing in a tempestuous sea in nothing but a life float and not an inch of land in sight. I’’m drowning in you and loving every second of it”_

_“That doesn’t sound like a very competent sailor to me… Do you need tutoring?”_

_“I’ll have you riding the waves first, just you wait.”_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sinewy whine of a horse neighing. The Crystal Carillon plummeted from her already slack grip and into the flattened grasses. Something- a horse- emerged from the base of the bell in the form of smoke, mane curling and overexaderatedly splaying where the breeze blew through. Uranus yelped, backing as far against the road without taking her eyes off the mutating creature that writhed in the open air. The second its wispy hooves hit the ground, it seemed to solidify into a uniformly black pegasus. Jutting from its forehead was a beetle black horn that glinted dangerously in the pale moonlight. Vast wings were curled upon its back, leathery and bat-like although appearing as a crumpled umbrella. Its snorted, nostrils flaring as it approached Uranus who was nearly petrified against the roadside barrier. 

_“Find the Pegasus…” Michiru had said._

__“I smell the scent of the wind upon you, raging within- a tempest- contained in a mortal body.” Its voice was low and haunting, weaving into the night in a way that made it nearly impossible to hear no matter what volume it may have spoken. Uranus felt her jaw twitch as the creature nudged her bow with its oblong snout._ _

__“I- I am no mortal.” She began, hating the way her voice quavered. A great power radiated from this beast, terrifying powerful, yet serene._ _

__“From the way you are cowering, I suspect there is nobody here more human than you.”_ _

__Uranus drew back in surprise, grip tightening on the steel barrier. Strangely enough, the words did not have the impact that they should have had- for she knew that for the things that mattered, Haruka and Sailor Uranus were equals._ _

__“You’re the… pegasus. Why did you come to… you know, the cursing?” She stated, internally cringing at how abrupt it sounded. “The… Pegasus?”_ _

__Somehow, sadness washed over the scene although the pegasus’s expression was no different. It twisted Uranus’s heart- painful, yet strangely relieving._ _

__“I am Thanatos, Priest of Tartarus and King of space where the light cannot reach, Guardian of the Iron Stone. I am often known as the Black Pegasus.” He bowed awkwardly, hoof raising and head ducking low._ _

__“You know, I could have sworn that you were a White Pegasus who was the priest of Ella-something-or-other and guardian of the Golden Crystal.”_ _

__Uranus peeled her sweaty hands from the metal, siding closer in a way she hoped looked threatening. The only thing that could possibly give away her fearful uncertainty was her rapidly hitching breaths. Thanatos froze, his gaze turning icy as a horse’s could with such limited facial expression._ _

__“You speak of my… superior… Helios. I am afraid that the pegasus you speak of is detained in the same manner as your partner.”_ _

__“My partner?” Her muscles twitched, then stilled until inanimate as concrete. It pained her to say although she refused to let anything slip from the mask. “I don’t have a partner. That way, if I screw up, I only have myself to blame.”_ _

__Somehow, the slit mouth of the horse managed to curl upward to create a grotesque smile. Even if she had wanted, Uranus wouldn’t have had time to summon Space Sword, nor perform World Shaking- too close of range anyway. Something held her back, a minuscule wisp of a feeling that knew that he may be the only way to Neptune. Still, the way he silently glided closer, ears lowered and eyes bright with malice, made Uranus shudder._ _

__“Don’t think that I don’t know about your precious Michiru-”_ _

__Uranus’s facade shattered. The way he said her name as if a beetle crushed underfoot. “Speak lowly of her again and-”_ _

__“Shhhhh…” Thanatos hissed, drawing it out until it filled the entire area. “ Michiru Kaioh.” The pegasus loved it- watching Uranus squirm- drawing out each syllable until the word could be stretched no longer. The way he said it made her seem like a faceless being, a labeled object rather than the otherworldly perfection of life she was. “You dreams are mine you know, for I am the priest of dreams and that is my duty. How unimaginative yours are. There is not a single person on this planet that does not crave a form of love- how enticing it must sound to be emotionally chained to another. Yet with love, comes life, and with life, comes death. And after a time, when those chains you share become your own flesh, it is cut, spilling the blood of both. How painful that must be for you.”_ _

__The Pegasus should have laughed, should have done something to react to the absurd expression that dawned over Uranus’s face as she felt her insides shrivel. Yet it was stoic as a marble statue._ _

__“Do not assume by my words that I am here to harm you or your partner, we share a mission: to regain our… associates. I hold the power of knowledge and key, while you are a warrior. Even you, who is stricken with fear, can sense the immense power that we possess in each other's presences. A wind goddess joining forces with the priest of dreams; what an unlikely pair. Yet with me, your Neptune and my Helios is within reach.”_ _

__Its eyes became slits, barely visible in the darkness. At the pause, Uranus peered upward suspiciously, not at all surprised that he knew of Neptune. It's not that she trusted him- it's that she trusted Neptune._ _

__“I can take you to The End of the World.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when Uranus curses at the Crystal Carillon, the meaning is obviously something to the effect of 'f*uck you motherf*cking French bell.' But the name for a mother horse is a dam- replacing 'mother' with what a pegasus/horse's endearment. Plus it pretty much sounds like 'damn'- also getting the point across. Sorry to ruin the mood with these author's notes, just wanted to clear up the possibly confusing term.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to post! Had to go to my grandpa's funeral across the state- and hated the first draft so rewrote the entire thing.  
> There are a couple clues to further chapters in this one, a couple of references, and puns if you look hard enough. :)

It's easy to decide when there is only one choice.  


“Y-yes. Show me.” She stammered, voice slightly too eager. Thanatos’s large eyes narrowed mischievously, sobering the situation and forcing Uranus to bite back her enthusiasm. After a couple of seconds, the Pegasus emerged from his statuesque state.  


“As you wish.”  


Excitement electrified the air, emitted not only for Uranus- who quickly drew back in caution- but the Pegasus as well. In one fluid motion, the shoulder muscles flexed and lifted, allowing two leathery wings to unfurl. They extended at least five feet on either end and caused the air to ripple in forceful waves. Thanatos was obviously doing his best to display the best angles, not-so-discreetly showing off the veiny structures so elegantly poised upon his back.  


“That’s even less aerodynamic than a brick… “ Uranus muttered under her breath, eyeing the wings in a strange mixture of awe and disdain. “They are way too thin, and short too. Is that base cartilage or styrofoam?”  


“You will find that I surpass the laws that the human mind so feebly contrived.” He intoned smugly, letting the purple-tinged skin turn up to combat the breeze.  


“This feeble mind can summon a hurricane at will. And I won’t hesitate if you show any sign of being anything you haven’t claimed.” Her head cocked mockingly as she snapped her fingers. An icy breeze wafted throughout the area, causing the bat-like wings to rustle.  


“Understood.” He gave a brief bow, lowering his wings in what appeared to be respect. “Lady Uranus.” Eyes hardened in suspicion and mild annoyance, Uranus snatched up the Carillon and broach, pinning it to her waist where Michiru’s cyan scarf was tied. With minimal grunts, she managed to hoist herself onto his slick body, scrabbling up gracelessly over the oily hairs. Thanatos barely seemed to feel her weight, his body refusing to sway as normal horses might have. Once properly situated- legs over either side and a death grip on the rippling mane- she tensed in preparation to perform any attack. Yet none was needed.  


Thanatos cocked his head and elegantly stepped forward, his pace causing the Senshi to rock uncomfortably upon her perch. Then, he rose to his hind legs, releasing a whinny that shook the world. Uranus bit back a scream as his hooves hit the ground, thundering forward with the force of a steam engine.  


It might have been only a half a second, or an hour as they tore down the hill in a flash of white, black, blue, and yellow, the winds against them is it jabbed knives into her exposed skin. The only solid thing being the thick body squeezed between her legs and a hammering heart.  


Then they were off.  


It was at least a minute before Uranus was able to open her eyes. Wind sliced through her hair, biting into her fuku till it could be felt beneath the protective fabric, forcing her to squint. She found herself splayed over his body like a sloth, gripping the greasy locks of mane till the hair was nearly ripped from its roots. Though night engulfed her vision, the electric lights were twinkling bright enough to replace the stars- Tokyo tower glinting red in the distant city. There was a twinge in her navel as Thanatos broke from the steady glide, pumping his wings furiously to pass vertically through the clouds.  


It. Was. Incredible.  


Nothing could compare- not motorsports, running, or even piloting could surpass the thrill that flooded her body as they shot through the barrier of white, spiraling upward until her sweaty grip nearly slipped. An involuntary grin tugged at her lips as the freedom of the empty sky awaited. _How could I have ever mistrusted this guy?_  


“I must warn you,” Thanatos began passively. Somehow, his voice carried over the whipping of the wind and wings. “Nightmares too are dreams.”  


They began to a slow decline, hooves skimming the blurred edge of the clouds, creating a fine mist that beaded and dampened the Pegasus's lower body. Uranus scoffed at his words, muttering something about Thanatos being the worst nightmare, literally. She was soon cut off as he flipped nearly straight downward, transitioning into a steep dive that contradicted with the wind’s flow. The Senshi bit hard on her tongue to hold back a half scream, half whoop that adrenaline conjured. The mass of fleecy cloud abandoned them, a slight chill emanating from whatever was below. The skies shifting to various shades of grey as the high winds passed over, clearing to partially reveal what was below.  


At first, Uranus had to shield her eyes to see the true sight, soon, she wished she hadn’t bothered.  


It was Tokyo, and yet it was not. Buildings were toppled over, their windows and outer panels among other debris spewed about the roads and patches of what used to be grass. Trees had splintered in half, their roots torn from the ground and strewn in the least imaginable places- inside crushed cars and embedded in the asphalt. In the center of it all was Tokyo Tower, beams of steel dented at every interval to the point that it looked as if a snapped toothpick. The ever glinting light at the pinnacle vanished, its absence casting the heavy glow of death upon the city.  


The thing that scared Uranus most, a hand clapping over her mouth as the sensation occurred, was the silence. It was… peaceful. Something that Tokyo had never been- chaotic billboards, flashing lights, honking cars, and the people. 

_The people._  


They were dead.  


Human bodies dotted the streets; dangling limply from cars and slaughtered on the sidewalks. Charred remains could be seen crumpled upon rooftops, their ashes wafting away in the gentle breeze and taking the last whiffs of humanity with it.  


Death was tranquil, soothing, restful, peaceful and harmonious. And Death was Silence.  


“Take me back.” Uranus managed, her breath catching at the last word. The only thing that kept her numb body on the back of that Pegasus was the ice that settled within her heart. Nothing this terrible would dare to touch something as perfect as Sailor Neptune.  


Thanatos did not react, although Uranus hardly noticed as his hooves gracefully pattered upon the ground and coming to a complete stop. She slipped off the oily back with ease, eyes unable to absorb the mesmerizing sight. The cafe Haruka and Michiru had had their first date, reduced to ashes and a melting neon sign. A tattered flag of love, its myriad of colours faded and scorched. A lone head of a blue eyed princess with blonde buns beaming up as her neck burbled red. And so peaceful- it was as if the bodies that grew nearer and nearer as they approached were sleeping. Even from the distance, she could see a young girl clothed in black, wires sparking from her scarred wrist and a beautiful smile that slashed across her face.  


Uranus barely remembered her next actions. She found herself kneeling as close over the girl as possible without touching the body. A pain shot through her lips as teeth tore through the flesh, and ripped through her heart by the edge of a dull knife. The girl’s skin was nearly translucent, a mixture of veins and wires weaving beneath the porridge-grey skin. Somehow, those violet eyes- dead- yet matched the jagged grin permanently etched into her burnt features. The burns. _Those burns._  


The signature burns of her own attack.  


“ _HOTARU!_ ” Howled a voice that reverberated painfully within, tearing through the curtain of silence. “ _No. My little firefly. Oh, my God._ ” Uranus tore herself away to face the black blur that marred her clouded vision. “You did this. You’re the king of this nightmare. You killed her.” The low growl morphed into a bark, approaching the horse faster than she could comprehend it. Within a second, her palm was connected to the thick flesh of Thanatos, a sharp smack echoing through the annihilated city.  


Uranus almost yelped as her hand stung, the impact being painful as if she had been the one to be struck. Drawing her from the daze of droning horrors, it revealed Thanatos’s stoic expression and stony skin- not affected in the least.  


“This is an illusion.” Thanatos began, placid tone sounding harsh. “Knowing this will be the most important thing in the last steps of our journey.” Uranus grit her teeth, rage filling her cyan eyes.  


_For Neptune._  


_For Michiru._  


“I did not create whatever you are seeing, your subconscious did. Do not blame me for a pain you created yourself.” This time, the snarl was harsher than anything he had uttered as if this was an unpleasant subject. Barely listening through the roar blood in her ears, Uranus retreated out of pure confusion, eyes wide and eyebrows leaping into her bangs.  


“Why didn’t I see Michiru then?!” She grunted, tracing the rim of her lips with something soft. The next words came out far more choked than originally intended. “Why isn’t she dead too!?”  


Thanatos snorted, nostrils dribbling ink-like fluid.  


“In your nightmare- the worst scenario- Michiru Kaioh does not exist.” He spoke simply, a sinister twinkle developing in his eye. Yet Uranus didn’t notice, she was a bit preoccupied with the teal scarf that lay limply between her fingers. Michiru’s scarf. It still smelled of her; roses, shampoo, the sea, and something else uniquely Michiru. Even through the musty, acrid scent of burnt rubber, rotting flesh, and ashes- Michiru reigned.  


“If she’s not here, how’ll I find her?”  


“Ah,” Thanatos paced forward to near the public high school which was miraculously, still standing. “She may not be in your nightmare, but I can assure you, she is alive.”


End file.
